


A Christmas To Remember

by yffismydrug



Series: MarkSon Christmas [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Smut, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Another Christmas...another year Jackson and Mark are the only ones in their GOT7 dorm. Well besides for Sherbert, that is. But how will this year compare to the last? Will this Christmas Eve turn out just as good? Or will it be hard to live up to the big surprise Jackson gave Mark last year? Guess it is time to find out!





	A Christmas To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my AFF account on December 18, 2016

Sitting in a small cafe, Mark watched as snow lightly fell from the night sky, swirling in front of street lights and swirling across the sidewalks. A partially finished caramel coffee rested between his hands while a heavy sigh left his lips. Taking another sip, he then looked at his phone and the texts he had been sending back and forth with Jackson.

I’m going to be landing sometime around 8pm.  
-Jackson

Want to meet me somewhere and we’ll spend Christmas Eve doing something fun for the night?  
-Mark

Where should I meet you? I’ll have a cab drop me off.  
-Jackson

You know the cafe I love that’s two blocks away from our dorm? The one that hangs sleigh bells on it’s door so they jingle each time you open it.  
-Mark

I know the one! I’ll get there as fast as I can. I’ll text you when I land!  
-Jackson

Have a safe flight. I love you!  
-Mark

Love you more! Keep warm!  
-Jackson

Dimming his screen, he placed it face down on the table and let out another sigh. The window he was sitting by fogged up slightly from his warm breath, but it soon disappeared. This was the second Christmas they were going to be spending alone together. Well...sure they had Sherbert, their cat, back at home, but all the other members were gone once more for the holiday. Jackson had gone to visit his family early this year, since he had not been able to go at all throughout the year. But he had agreed to be back on Christmas Eve so they could spend Christmas together again.

“Why hasn’t he called yet?” Mark muttered to himself since it was already nearing 10:00pm.

With one more sip of his coffee it was finished off and he placed the mug back down before glancing outside again. The wind looked like it had picked up more and snow was coming down harder. Everything was getting covered in a clean, pure blanket of snow.

“I should’ve brought a heavier jacket…” he sighed, since he had just pulled on a heavy jacket with fleece inside, a scarf, and mittens. “Jackson told me to keep warm…”

Suddenly, the music playing in the small cafe turned off. Mark picked his head up and looked around to see that he was the only customer left in the shop. One of the baristas was heading his way and stopped when he reached his table.

“We’re about to close, so we’re going to have to ask you to leave now,” the barista told him as he looked down at his watch.

“Can’t I wait here a bit longer? Someone’s supposed to meet me here,” Mark explained.

“It’s Christmas Eve, we want to go home too,” the man pointed out while shaking his head.

Another small sigh left Mark’s lips as he nodded his head in understanding and stood up from his table he had been seated at for a little over two hours now. The barista took his empty cup as he zipped up his coat, wound his scarf snuggly around his neck, and placed his gloves on the table. He quickly sent a text to Jackson, explaining how he would meet him back at the dorm because the cafe was closing. Once he was done sending the text, he shoved his phone into his pocket and zipped it up safely. Grabbing his gloves from the table, he quickly slid them on and left the cafe.

After just a few steps outside, he pulled his scarf up over his nose and mouth and tucked his arms under his armpits in an attempt to stay warm. It really had gotten colder outside since he had first arrived at the cafe. Mark ducked his head down to brace against the cold and shivered slightly in the breeze.

Just as a huge gust of wind hit him like a brick wall, Mark felt himself getting shoved harshly into a small alleyway. Toppling to the ground, his dark brown hair fell in front of his eyes and he looked up to see who had pushed him. Had Jackson run into him and knocked him over on accident? 

When he looked up, however, there was a giant man towering over him. Definitely not Jackson. Scrambling to his feet, Mark pulled his scarf back up over his mouth and nose, and backed away.

“And what’s a young boy like you doing all alone on Christmas Eve?” the man asked in a low voice.

“What’s a large man like you doing shoving people to the ground in alleyways?” Mark asked back before dusting himself off a little.

“I’m looking for some fun tonight,” the man replied before gripping the front of Mark’s jacket and shoving him up against a wall.

Mark let out a loud grunt as he was harshly shoved, but he still glared up at the man. He tried pushing the man off, but he was too tall and too strong for him to really do anything.

“Let go of me!” Mark shouted, not that there was anyone out at this hour on Christmas Eve to hear him.

“What? You don’t want to have some fun with me? Make my Christmas better?” the man asked with a sneer on his face as he reached down to Mark’s belt and gave it a tug. “I’m sure I can improve your lonely night as well.”

“Stop it! Let go!” the brown haired younger shouted again as he shoved the man's hand away.

“You don’t want me to stop,” the man stated as he shoved Mark harder against the wall. “It’ll help keep you nice and warm.”

“I said-!”

“Take your filthy hands off him!”

Mark whipped his head over towards the voice and saw Jackson standing there looking extremely angry. He could tell Jackson was grinding his teeth together and already looked like he could kill someone.

“And who the hell are you? Just move along kid,” the man said while making a shooing motion at Jackson. “Let us handle our business and be on your way.”

Jackson took more steps towards Mark and this man, his black hair whipping around in the wind. 

“Let him go or you’ll regret it,” Jackson growled through his clenched teeth.

The man looked at Jackson and then back at Mark before shoving the brown haired boy away. Mark fell into the cold, hard ground again and skidded a little.

Jackson ground his teeth together when he saw how Mark was simply thrown away. When he looked back up at the man, he saw him drawing back his arm with his hand clenched into a fist. The man threw his arm forward, but Jackson easily dodged it and hit the stranger in the stomach as hard as he could. A loud grunt came from the man's mouth as he slouched forward slightly and started coughing.

“You disgust me,” Jackson spat as he backed away from the man so he would not get coughed on. “Leave,” he then said firmly through clenched teeth while curling both of his hands into tight fists, ready to hit him again if he needed to.

The stranger scowled at Jackson before picking himself up and jogging out of the alleyway, disappearing into the night.

As soon as the man was out of sight, Jackson turned back around to see Mark starting to stand up. Right away, he ran over to his lover and helped him stand up the rest of the way.

“Are you alright, Mark? Are you hurt?” Jackson asked in a concerned voice as he cupped his face in his hands.

“Fine. I’m fine,” Make said with a nod of his head. His back hurt a bit from being slammed up against the wall, but he was not going to complain about that small detail right now. “Let’s just get back to the dorm. I’m freezing.”

Nodding his head Jackson wrapped an arm around Mark’s waist and started walking them back. The snow was falling harder now and the wind had picked up even more. Snow whipped around and the wind nearly caused them to tumble over, but they made it back to their dorm and locked the door.

Before either of them could say anything, Sherbert came up to greet them by meowing loudly. Both of them laughed as their cat nudged its head against their legs, begging for attention.

“I’ll feed him and you can go run a shower and start getting warmed up. Alright?” Jackson asked as he brushed some of the melting snow from Mark’s hair. “You must be freezing and I wouldn’t want you catching a cold.”

With a small nod of his head, Mark headed off to the bathroom and started stripping off his wet clothes. Knowing that no one would be in contact with him for the night, he stuck his phone on the nightstand in his and Jackson’s room. The less distractions the better anyways, especially since he needed to make up time with Jackson after missing him for seven days. 

As he turned on the water in the shower so it could heat up, he heard Jackson pouring Sherbert some food and talking to Sherbert, and could hear their cat meowing back to him in response. It made him smile. Jackson and Sherbert typically were not on the best terms with each other for some reason, but he enjoyed whenever they shared a bonding moment. 

While the steam started to fill the small bathroom, Mark looked at himself in the mirror. At least the stranger had not hit him or did anything to leave a mark on his face. He did turn his back towards the mirror to look at it and saw that it looked red, but he was not shocked. Maybe it would bruise by tomorrow, but he would not know until then.

Mark was about to get into the shower when the bathroom door opened and Jackson stepped in. Even though they had seen each other naked plenty of times already, Mark was shocked and still covered himself.

“You’re so cute when you act shy,” Jackson chuckled before going to to Mark and kissing him.

Mark kissed Jackson back as they stood there in the steamy bathroom. Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist, while the other pressed his hands against Jackson’s chest.

“Don’t you think we should...talk?” Mark asked when he was finally able to break their kiss.

“Shower first, questions later,” Jackson stated before releasing Mark and yanking his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor by Mark’s clothes. 

With his shirt off, Jackson started kissing Mark again, who gladly returned the kiss. The two of them stumbled back and were soon in the shower with Mark’s back pressed up against the slick tile. Water ran down both their bodies as Jackson placed his hands on Mark’s hips to pull him in closer.

Wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist, he grabbed handfuls of his ass and gave the two perky globes a hard squeeze. Mark moaned into their kiss and took it upon himself to fumble with the wet denim of Jackson’s pants. When he finally managed to get them open, he found his lover was already half hard. Jackson in turn moaned into their kiss when Mark started lightly stroking him.

The two of them continued messing around until Jackson’s pants were completely off in a soaking pile of denim on the floor and they were both stroking each other.

When he needed more air, Mark broke their kiss on rested his head against Jackson’s shoulder while still stroking him. He was shaking in pleasure against the other. Mark’s breath against his shoulder and neck and the quiet moans leaving his lips were driving Jackson crazy. It only took Jackson a few more seconds before he grabbed a fistful of Mark’s hair at the back of his head and yanked his head back.

Just when Mark was about to yell at Jackson for being too rough, he felt the other’s mouth on his neck biting and kissing him. While Mark released Jackson’s erection to hold onto him, Jackson grabbed onto both of their members and stroked them together, pleasuring them both.

Water was cascading down Mark’s face, making it hard for him to even open his eyes, but he looked down, causing water to run off his face, and watched as Jackson jerked them off together. They both moved their hips for more friction and were moaning loudly. Their voices were bouncing off the walls and Mark found himself losing his footing as they slid on the wet floor.

“J-Jackson…” Mark panted as he felt himself getting close.

“Want to cum for me?” Jackson asked with a smile on his face. “Then cum.”

Mark did not last much longer after that and was cumming while Jackson continued stroking them together. Thankfully Jackson came soon after as well and dropped his hand from their cocks so he could lower them to the floor of the shower. Mark’s legs were shaking in pleasure and he did not want to risk him falling.

Sitting there in the silence of the shower, Mark then started laughing and combed his hair back from his eyes.

“What are we doing?” Mark asked with another slight chuckle.

“I believe I just made you cum in the shower,” Jackson replied bluntly.

“I mean…” shaking his head Mark dismissed it. “Let’s finish showering and then you can answer my questions.”

Jackson nodded his head before grabbing some shampoo and soap in the shower and helping to clean his lover. When they finished, Jackson handed Mark a towel so he could start drying off and then disappeared quickly. By the time he came back, Mark was finishing drying his hair and had a towel tied around his waist.

“I have an early gift for you,” Jackson said excitedly as he handed Mark a large box with a silver bow on top. 

“Early gift?” Mark questioned.

Taking the box in his hands, he found it was lighter than he expected. He also realized that when he shook it, it did not make any sound at all.

When he eventually lifted the lid and looked inside, he found there was a fuzzy green robe with an M embroidered on a chest pocket. There was also a pair of warm, comfy slippers sitting inside as well.

“You...always complain that you’re cold and walk around in a bunch blankets,” Jackson explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I don’t want you to trip or anything, especially since you do it a lot while carrying Sherbert around.”

A large smile was plastered to Mark’s face as he slid his feet into the slippers and then shrugged on the robe, tying the sash firmly in place around his waist.

“Mmmmm! This is so comfy and warm!” the brown haired boy exclaimed. “Thank you, Jackson!” 

Lunging forward, he hugged Jackson around the neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

While they were hugging, there was a small pitter patter of paws that came into the bathroom. Neither of them thought anything until Jackson felt a small paw pressing against his leg and then yelped when he felt a swat at his balls.

“Sherbert!” Jackson shouted as he broke their hug and backed away from the cat, who was about to make his genitals its plaything. “Even a year after having him, he still doesn’t seem to like me!”

Laughing hard, Mark reached down and picked up Sherbert easily. 

“Why don’t you go put some clothes on and meet me in the livingroom,” Mark said before starting to head out of the bathroom, only stopping to peck Jackson on the lips before leaving.

Mark sat comfortably on the couch, playing with Sherbert as Jackson changed into some clothes. He was also watching the flashing lights on a small tree everyone had worked on setting up together. Youngjae had gotten it from his parents after they had found out they did not have one last year.

Releasing Sherbert, Mark watched as the cat went over to the tree and lightly swatted at one of the unbreakable ornaments they had hung on a bottom branch. He was too preoccupied with watching Sherbert to even hear Jackson come into the living room. It was only when there was a dip in the couch that Mark looked up to see Jackson wearing the same robe and slippers as he was, only his were red and had a J embroidered on them.

“Couple robes?” Mark asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

“And slippers. Don’t forget the slippers,” Jackson reminded his, lifting his feet into the air and hitting them together a couple of times.

Mark laughed a little before putting on a straight face and turning back towards Jackson.

“Aish...that look. I feel like you want to kill me…” Jackson said as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch and pulled his robe closed more.

“You said you were landing at 8:00pm,” Mark told him firmly. “Yet I waited until 10:00pm in the coffee shop and you didn’t show up. Why were you so late?”

“Ahh...right...we were going to talk about that…” Jackson said while rubbing the back of his head. “You see...the plane had to circle a few more times before it could land, because there was no terminal open for it to pull into and with it being to holidays there was no place it could just sit either,” he began explaining calmly. “Then when it did land, the entire airport was crowded and it was one giant mess. I tried calling for a taxi to come pick me up, and they had me on hold for forty-five minutes because all of their taxies were already out and busy,” he continued explaining while giving a heavy sigh. “Then when I finally got in, I saw your text and thought I’d surprise you by meeting you at the dorm with a cake, but the cake shop was closed.”

“So your plane couldn’t land, you couldn’t get a taxi, and the cake shop was closed,” Mark listed off as he looked at Jackson.

“That would be putting it simply,” the other said with a nod of his head. “I’m glad I didn’t need to take any luggage with me, or who knows when I would have gotten out of the airport,” he added with a heavy sigh.

“And what about you happening to find me in the alley?” Mark questioned next.

“The cake shop I was going to pop into isn’t far from the cafe you were in. When I went to the door and found it was closed early for Christmas, I decided to walk home,” the black haired male explained. “I heard you screaming when I walked past and, of course, I couldn’t just walk away and do nothing since we’re lovers.”

“You mean the bakery where you got the heart shaped cake for my birthday?” Mark asked with big eyes. “They make the absolute best cakes! Why couldn’t they have been open a little longer!?”

Jackson paused and shook his head a few times as he listed to Mark speak.

“So...we’re skipping over the whole part about me saving you...because you’re angry you couldn’t have cake tonight?” Jackson questioned.

Licking his lips in embarrassment, Mark shook his head.

“Of course not. I’m more thankful than you could imagine that you came along and got that gross man to leave me alone,” Mark stated. “You were very brave and I swear you were going to do more than just punch him in the gut once. You had murder in your eyes.”

“Well you know, I figured being a murderer wouldn’t look good on my idol record,” Jackson joked, which got both of them laughing for a short while.

The room then went silent except for the sound of Sherbert having his own fun with the Christmas tree. Jackson hung his head low while Mark watched him.

“I’m just...sorry I messed up our Christmas Eve…” Jackson eventually stated. “Last year I did the whole elaborate thing for you and this year just...got ruined…”

“Do you think I need something over the top each year to be happy on Christmas?” Mark questioned. “Yes, last year was fantastic but...I don’t need that every year, Jackson. It would become predictable and boring after a certain point.”

Letting out a small hum, Jackson nodded his head. He knew Mark did not expect something huge, but he enjoyed spoiling the other. Since it was just the two of them who would be in the dorm for Christmas, he wanted to take this time to do something more special for his lover.

All of the sudden a loud grumble came from Jackson’s stomach. It was so loud even Sherbert had heard and was now on alert with his fur on his back standing straight up.

“You haven’t eaten...have you?” Mark asked with a slight chuckle. 

“No...I haven’t...and everywhere’s closed so we can’t just do something simple order food in,” the other pointed out sadly.

“Then I guess we better get cooking, or we’re not going to be eating tonight,” Mark stated before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

As Mark started getting different pots and pans down and grabbing some rice and vegetables, Jackson came up behind him and playfully grabbed his ass before kissing along his neck. Letting out a small groan, he tilted his head to the side to give Jackson a little more access.

“You know I could eat something else…” the black haired male said before pressing another kiss against Mark’s neck.

“Behave yourself,” Mark told him before turning around in Jackson’s arms and lightly pushing him away as he leaned up against the counter. “We have to eat before we do any playing around,” he stated while taking the sash holding Jackson’s robe together and pulled it loose. “And since you were so late…” looking down he saw the other was wearing no boxers, “...I should make you wait even more.”

Jackson leaned in for a kiss, but Mark turned around and started preparing the rice. A slight pout crossed Jackson’s lips before he went to sit down at their kitchen table. Since Mark had opened his robe, he sat down with his legs open and slouching on the chair so his butt was nearly hanging off the edge. 

“Chicken or…” Mark turned around to ask Jackson what sort of meat he wanted, but saw him sitting there exposing himself.

“Chicken or...what?” Jackson asked with a smirk on his mouth.

“Uh...umm...beef…” Mark finally managed to get out as he shook his head to clear it from the dirty thoughts he was having.

“Let’s do chicken this time. We just went out two weeks ago with everyone else and had a bunch of beef. Remember?” Jackson pointed out. 

With a nod of his head, Mark went and grabbed some chicken from the fridge to start getting it ready while the rice cooked. As he was getting everything ready, he could hear Jackson sitting there humming happily.

“Why don’t you go play with Sherbert to keep yourself entertained while I finish up in here?” Mark asked as he turned his head to find Jackson boredly playing with the end of his sash.

“Because I can sit here and watch you instead,” the other pointed out.

Just as Jackson said that, Sherbert came in and let out a small meow, trying to get attention since he had grown bored of the Christmas tree. Of course Sherbert went over to Mark first and started rubbing up against his legs, but the brown haired boy had to ignore him in order to keep preparing dinner.

“Go play with Jackson, Sherbert,” Mark told the cat as he mixed the chicken and vegetables together in a large saucepan.

“You know he likes you better,” Jackson stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s because I play with him the most, and I’m usually the one paying close attention to his feeding schedule,” the other reminded him. “If you played with him more and fed him more regularly, I’m sure he’d come to you more often.”

With a small shrug of his shoulders, Jackson leaned his head back and closed his eyes to rest. Mark went back to paying attention to his cooking, and Sherbert decided to have his own fun.

The sound of sizzling chicken and vegetables drowned out the sound of Sherbert’s paws pitter-pattering across the kitchen floor. Mark was mixing around everything in the pan and almost flung over half of it out when he heard Jackson yelp. Turning around he saw Jackson holding onto his dick and balls and Sherbert sitting between his legs with one paw reached up, looking confused.

“Hahahahaaaa! Again! Sherbert did it again!” Mark crouched down clutching his stomach and started laughing really hard. “That’s what you get for letting yourself hang out like that and ignoring Sherbert!” he barked out and he hit one of his hands against his knee. “Sherbert seems to have a thing for keeping himself entertained with your balls!”

“I know what will keep him entertained…” Jackson said with a slight scowl on his face as he got up from his chair and closed his robe again to prevent another attack.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Mark quickly turned around when he heard the rice cooker go off and removed the pan with the chicken and vegetables from the hot stove. He could hear Jackson rummaging around with things in the other room as he put their food on plates and placed them on the table. Sherbert hopped up on one of the chairs and sat there staring at the plated food. Mark was thankful that they had trained him not to jump on the table, but it was still so sad to watch him eye the food like that. His little kitten eyes would get so big and his ears would flatten against his head. A few times Mark had almost given in, but Jackson had always stopped him.

“This should keep him entertained enough,” Jackson said as he held four sparkle balls in the palm of his hand.

Sherbert instantly perked up and jumped off the chair when he saw what Jackson was holding and went over to him. Jackson tossed the sparkle balls into the living room and watched as Sherbert chased after them as if they were the best things on the planet.

“He’s just getting his present from me a little early,” Jackson stated before sitting down and smelling the food.

“Well that was nice of you. I’m sure he’ll enjoy playing with them,” Mark said with a smile on his face.

“Oh yes...he will,” Jackson said with a smirk on his face.

Mark raised an eyebrow at his lover but did not question anything. Jackson was acting strange, but that was really nothing new with him.

“Do you want soju or some white wine with dinner?” Mark asked as he went over to the fridge and opened it.

“Do we have any beer?” Jackson asked as he tried to see inside of the fridge.

“No...Jaebum finished the last one up before he left for Christmas,” Mark explained. “I’m having a glass of this wine since it’s almost out.”

“Then I’ll just have some of that too and we’ll polish it off. Wine goes good with this kind of meal anyways,” he said with a happy smile as Mark grabbed two wine glasses and placed them on the table. “Plus we had wine last year for Christmas Eve, so why not carry on the tradition.”

“But this is nothing like last Christmas Eve,” Mark stated with a laugh as he placed the wine down on the table. “Last year was so romantic and well planned. This year we are just lucky to have food around.”

“We can do something special next year then if you really want,” Jackson said while placing his elbows on the table and leaning towards Mark, who was pouring the wine now and emptying the bottle.

“If neither of us are busy or problems arise,” Mark pointed out with a small sigh. “And that would be an entire year away...we shouldn’t be getting our hopes up this far in advance.”

After he put down the empty wine bottle, Mark sat down and started eating some of his food as Jackson did the same. During their meal, Mark asked Jackson if he had enjoyed his time with his family and what he had done with them. Of course Jackson was excited to tell Mark all about his family and what they had done. He was getting so excited and engrossed in talking, that Mark was already halfway done with his meal before Jackson even started eating. 

It took them half an hour to eat their dinner because of all the talking they were doing, but they were enjoying themselves so it did not bother them. Jackson asked a few more times if Mark was really alright after the small incident in the alleyway, but the other kept reassuring him that everything was alright. 

They piled their dishes into the sink and then decided to turn on some Christmas music to get into the spirit more and spent some time dancing in the kitchen as they cleaned up. Mark splashed some water at Jackson a few times, and Jackson snapped a towel at Mark’s ass as revenge. It was all playful and once they ended up chasing each other around the kitchen, laughing loudly and goofing off. A few times their activities in the kitchen had turned into a makeout session, but they had broken apart before they ended up having sex on the kitchen counter.

“We should rest our stomachs for a bit,” Mark stated as he rubbed his stomach through his robe. 

“Alright, let’s rest. But then I want to have some fun,” Jackson stated, winking at Mark and sticking his tongue out. “I’ll get my dessert.”

Playfully, Mark hit Jackson’s chest before heading out to the living room. When he walked out there, however, he stopped in his tracks and stared down at the floor where Sherbert was lying.

“Jackson...what did you do?” the brown haired male questioned.

“Aaahhh right...those. Before I gave them to him, I might have rolled them around in catnip,” Jackson explained.

With his mouth hanging open, Mark turned and looked at Jackson and then smacked him again, this time harder than before. He then turned back to Sherbert and saw the poor cat looking like he was struggling just to stand up and move. Eventually, Sherbert ended up curling up into a small ball and flicking his tail around lazily with his ears pressed back against his head.

“I think he’s going to be here for a while,” Jackson stated with a small laugh.

Mark could not help but laugh back, but bent down to pick up Sherbert and placed him in his cat bed where he could be more comfortable and could sleep. He also picked up the catnip-laced sparkle balls and placed them on a shelf.

The two of them made it to the couch and sat down in front of the Christmas tree, watching the lights blink. Jackson sat there with Mark leaning up against his chest, running his hands through his hair playfully. The Christmas music continued play with them humming and sometimes singing along to it. The wind was blowing so hard outside that between songs they could hear it howling. It made both of them glad they were snuggled up inside with each other keeping warm.

Twenty minutes later, when the song ‘Santa Baby’ started playing, Mark decided it was time to have some fun. He figured they had rested long enough anyways.

Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me

Mark innocently slid his hand into Jackson’s robe when the song started and gently caressed his chest. He could feel his lover’s hard muscles under his fingers and loved it. Right away that got Jackson’s attention as he looked down at Mark, who had a sly smile plastered on his face.

Been an awful good girl, Santa baby   
and hurry down the chimney tonight

Getting up, Mark quickly straddled Jackson’s lap and sat down on his firm legs. Jackson raised his eyebrows in entertainment, waiting to see what would happen next.

Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue

Shifting closer so their bodies were flush against each other, Mark leaned in so he could whisper the next few lines to his lover.

“I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby; and hurry down the chimney tonight.”

He could feel Jackson shiver slightly as he sang that lightly into his ear, and then bit down on it playfully before giving it a tug. 

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed   
Next year I could be just as good...  
if you'd check off my Christmas list

Moving his hips slightly, Mark ground himself against Jackson’s crotch. Only the fabric from Jackson’s robe was separating them, seeing as Mark’s robe had opened when he straddled him.

Jackson pulled Mark in and started kissing him as the song continued playing in the background. Mark moved his hips more as they kissed, earning moans from both of them.

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany;  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me

A small groan left Jackson’s mouth as Mark moved against him more and nipped playfully at his neck.

When the end of the song came, Mark placed his mouth next to Jackson’s ear again and sang the last two short lines while grinding his ass against his growing erection.

“Hurry down the chimney tonight. Hurry tonight,” Mark sang as seductively as he could, grabbing onto the front of Jackson’s robe and pulling him impossibly close. 

The song finished and before he knew what was happening, Jackson had him pushed backwards and laying on the couch. Jackson was between Mark’s legs and staring down at him, but quickly started kissing and biting him on his neck.

“You just know how to get me started,” Jackson growled before he kissed him on the lips passionately.

Another song started playing in the background, but the two of them were much too preoccupied with one another to pay it any attention. Jackson had his hands on Mark’s hips, while Mark his fingers laced behind Jackson’s neck to keep him where he was.

When they finally broke from their kiss, they were both completely erect and gasping for air. Everything and anything was forgotten about as they focused on only each other. Mark whimpered slightly as Jackson ran his hands over his hips and thighs, knowing he liked being touched there. Mark in turn started pushing Jackson’s robe off his shoulders. The sash was still tied firmly, so eventually it was only hanging around his waist.

“Damn I want you,” Mark moaned. “I want you in me...now…”

“I haven’t even prepped you yet, and I’ve been gone for the past week,” Jackson stated as he pecked Mark’s lips.

“What...and you think I haven’t been playing with myself when you’ve been gone?” Mark questioned with a slight chuckle. “I think I need a new bottle of lube because I’ve been fucking myself with toys so much because I’ve missed you.”

“Really? You’ve been that desperate?” Jackson questioned.

“Do I need to remind me how many times you fucked me the two days before you left?” 

“Nope! Because I know it was 16 times!” Jackson announced proudly.

“Exactly! And then you left for a week! I need you in me! NOW!” Mark screamed. 

Reaching down, Mark grabbed onto Jackson’s erection and lined it up with his twitching, eager hole. Needing no more instruction, Jackson then pushed himself in. They both let out loud moans as Mark wrapped his legs around Jackson’s hips.

“Oh God, I’ve missed this so fucking much!” Jackson groaned as he felt Mark clenching hard around him.

It was so warm and tight that Jackson’s vision temporarily went white. After a week of abstinence, it really made Jackson realize how much he missed having sex with Mark. It was his favorite feeling.

“Please...please move!” Mark begged after a few more seconds. 

“Jerking off is never the same,” Jackson groaned as he moved his hips slightly.

The small whines coming from Mark’s lips gained Jackson’s attention again. Mark was moving his hips slightly and grabbing onto the cushion of the couch with a slight pout on his lips. Knowing Jackson could not resist him when he pouted, Mark pouted his lips a little more when he saw Jackson looking down at him.

Jackson let out a small groan before he started thrusting hard into Mark, unable to hold himself back. Loud moans filled the room quickly as Mark threw his head back and grabbed onto the armrest of the couch for dear life. The couch squeaked slightly as Jackson thrust into him and pushed him down into the cushions.

“You feel so much better than a damn dildo or vibrator…” Mark groaned as Jackson thrust all the way inside of him.

“I better,” Jackson replied. “I know how much you love my cock!”

Another moan left Mark’s mouth as he felt Jackson’s fingers digging into his hips. Small gasps were escaping Mark as Jackson let out long moans of pleasure. Mark could feel Jackson’s hands trailing down to his thighs and gripping onto them hard. Before he knew it, Jackson was moving his legs so his thighs were pressed up against his chest. Jackson then leaned over him, getting deeper with the new angle, and thrusting harder and faster than before.

“Jackson!” Mark cried out in immense pleasure. “Oh yes! Please!”

A smirk flew across Jackson’s face as he found the other’s prostate and started abusing it.

“You like that? Did you miss me doing this to you?” Jackson asked before leaning down and capturing Mark’s lips with his, preventing him from answering. “No dildo or vibrator can stretch you quite like this.”

All Mark could do was moan into the kiss and nod his head slightly to respond to Jackson. Hooking his arms under his knees to hold his legs in place, he allowed Jackson more room to do whatever he wanted, knowing he would only bring him pure pleasure. Mark was pleased when he felt one of Jackson’s hands go down to his erection and start pumping it while the other went up to one of his nipples and pinched it. 

Feeling a shiver run through his lover’s body, Jackson smiled into their kiss and moved his hands more to give Mark as much pleasure as he could. His thrusts never stopped and he could have sworn he felt the other stop breathing momentarily. 

A few minutes later, Jackson pulled away from their intense makeout session and looked down to see Mark’s eyes partially rolled up into his head. There was a small pool of pre-cum forming on his stomach, showing how much pleasure he was experiencing. Mark was moaning nonsense and begging for more as he pulled his knees in closer to his chest. Jackson had no problem picking up the pace of this thrusts and strokes of his erection.

The hitch in Mark’s breathing told Jackson he was very close to cumming. Since he seemed unable to talk properly, he was going with this instincts. 

“C-cumming!” Mark shouted a few seconds later as he came all over his chest and Jackson’s hand.

Letting out a groan as Mark tightened around him, Jackson tried his hardest not to cum inside of him just yet. He wanted to wait so he could really fill up his ass later.

“You can let go of your legs now,” Jackson chuckled as he looked down at Mark, who was panting with his eyes partially closed and sweat beading up on his forehead.

A few more ragged gasps pasted Mark’s lips before he released his legs and let them fall back around Jackson’s hips. The black haired male positioned them better around his hips, feeling how they were shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm. With a satisfied smile on his face, Jackson locked Mark’s ankles together around him, and then started to lift the other up from the couch. When Mark was finally sitting up, having caught some of his breath, he hooked his arms firmly around Jackson’s neck and started kissing his jawline and nipping at his ears. 

“Someone’s being affectionate right now,” Jackson chuckled lightly.

“You made me cum so hard...unable to speak...you deserve a reward,” Mark stated before taking Jackson’s earlobe between his teeth and tugging on it harshly.

“I think I know another reward you an give me that will feel even better,” Jackson replied.

Mark released his ear and cocked his head to the side as he looked at him. The way his hair stuck to his forehead in the front and was a mess in the back almost made Jackson tilt him back and plow into him again, but he held himself back.

Before Mark knew what was happening, Jackson was standing up...while still buried inside of him. Right away he tightened his legs around Jackson’s hips and hooked his arms around his neck again so he would not fall. When he clung on hard, he felt Jackson shift inside of him and let out a small moan of pleasure since he was still feeling a bit overstimulated. 

“What are you doing!?” Mark questioned when he noticed Jackson was now walking.

“Taking you to the bedroom. What else would I be doing?” the other replied as he adjusted his hold so he was cupping Mark’s ass.

“You’re going to drop me! Put me down, Jackson!”

“I’m not going to drop you,” Jackson laughed. “We’re almost there anyways.”

Mark nuzzled his face into Jackson’s neck and planted soft, small kisses along his heated skin. He only stopped when he realized that Jackson had sat down on their bed. They carefully moved into the center of the bed where Mark untangled his limbs and allowed Jackson to lay down on his back.

“Turn around so your ass is facing me,” Jackson said while making a spinning motion with his finger. “You know I love looking at your ass.”

Cocking his eyebrow the brown haired male did as he was told and carefully turned himself around without removing the cock from his ass. When he was situated, Mark immediately received a harsh slap on his left butt cheek.

“Aaaahhh!” Mark moaned out before turning his head to look back at the other.

“Start moving. I want to watch my cock disappearing into your ass,” Jackson told him.

With a nod of his head, Mark started moving his hips, feeling Jackson’s erection sliding in and out of him. It only took a few thrusts before Jackson spanked his ass again, this time the right cheek. The more he moved, the more he got spanked, and soon it was happening with each thrust.

“Your ass is nice and red now,” Jackson groaned as he slapped Mark yet again. “Look at how your hungry hole is swallowing me up!”

“Yes! Swallowing you right up! In my tight ass!” Mark moaned with each thrust of his hips.

Jackson placed his hands on Mark’s hips and held him down so he would stop moving. Once he stopped moving, he felt one of Jackson’s hand move down to his ass and pull one of his butt cheeks away so he could better see his cock inside of his lover.

“Looks so nice. Sucking me in so good,” Jackson commented.

“Then let me move again so you can cum inside of me.”

A small growl left Jackson’s throat right as he spanked Mark again to get him moving again. 

The way Mark was moving his hips was driving Jackson crazy. He knew when to move faster, slow down, rotate his hips, grind against him...everything. They knew each other so well and how to draw out the most pleasure. 

Just like Mark had been earlier, now Jackson was a moaning mess who could not form a complete sentence. Mark was a moaning mess too, and was moving his hips sporadically. He had a rhythm going not too long ago, but his pleasure spiked and now his hips were just moving on their own.

“Let’s cum…” Jackson eventually managed to pant out and he grabbed onto Mark’s hips again to help set a good pace. “I want to fill your ass and feel your ass clench around me again.”

Nodding his head, they worked together, both moving their hips now, to make each other cum. It took a few more thrusts before Jackson caved first and came inside of Mark. The other was not far behind as he came almost directly after him. 

Still sitting on Jackson, a small shiver ran up Mark’s spine. His ass kept clenching and unclenching around Jackson’s erection, which was slowly going down. He could feel his lover running his hands over his hips in a soothing manner. A pleased hum left Jackson’s lips as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Mark still around him. When Mark wanted to get up, he lightly tapped Jackson’s leg and the other dropped his hands from his hips so he could do so.

Slowly, the two of them disconnected and laid down next to each other. Mark was already almost passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he opened his eyes to see Jackson watching him. The two smiled at each other and chuckled lightly. They shared a quick peck on the lips.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself?” Jackson asked while moving some of Mark’s hair from his eyes and smiling at him.

“I always have a good time when we have sex,” Mark replied before stealing another kiss.

“Wait right here,” Jackson then said as he hopped out of bed.

“Right...because I was going to go somewhere right now,” the other said with a tired laugh. “With my legs feeling like jell-o and not being able to keep my eyes open,” he stated while trying to hold back a yawn.

As he laid there in bed, resting his eyes, he could hear Jackson rustling around somewhere in their dorm. He did not bother opening his eyes until the bed dipped again and saw Jackson crawling back under the covers, but sitting up and looking down at him. With a small sigh, Mark sat up as well, now curious what Jackson had gone to do.

Before he could ask anything, Jackson held out a medium-sized velvet box to him. There was a red ribbon wrapped around it, giving it a more festive look.

“I was going to give you this tomorrow morning when we opened the rest of the gifts but...I figured you deserved an early present since I left your for a week...was late to our meeting...and we just had some great sex,” Jackson explained, placing the box in Mark’s hands.

“Really great sex,” Mark agreed with a small laugh as Jackson leaned forward with an eager smile on his face.

Grabbing one end of the red ribbon, Mark pulled it and let it fall away, pooling up on the bed. He then opened the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. There was a silver-colored bracelet that had two diamonds on the outside and Jackson & Mark engraved in gold on the inside.

“Jackson…” Mark gasped as he held the bracelet in his hand and looked at it in amazement. “This...this is beautiful!”

With a pleased smile on his face, Jackson the showed Mark his matching bracelet.

“I thought that since I couldn’t get us promise rings of any sort that this was the next best thing,” Jackson explained.

Mark knew Jackson had been talking about getting some sort of matching promise or couple rings, but with his extremely expensive and picky taste, he always doubted that he would find something he truly liked.

“But...how? When?” Mark questioned with his mouth hanging open as he looked at the shiny bracelet.

“Last week when I was in China.”

“Jackson!” 

Jackson was thrown off when Mark suddenly lunged at him and hugged him tightly around the neck. Hugging his lover back, the two of them stayed like that for a minute or so. Mark kept whispering “thank you”, “this is great”, “you’re so thoughtful” into his ear while planting small kisses against his ear and neck.

“Let me put it on you,” Jackson said when they finally pulled apart from one another. “It’s made with a metal that won’t tarnish, so you don’t have to take it off when you shower or anything,” he explained, glad that he had thought about that factor.

Handing his bracelet over to Jackson, Mark watched as he undid the small clasp. There was also a small chain connecting the two ends so if the clasp ever did open on its own, it would not fall off his wrist.

After securing Mark’s bracelet onto his wrist, Mark helped him as well. Mark wore his one his left wrist and Jackson worse his on his right. 

The two of them laid back down, holding their hands that had the bracelets on them. Their hands rested on top of the covers as they looked down at them. Mark moved their hands a little so the light caught the diamonds on their bracelets and could not help but let a large smile come across his face.

“Thank you so much,” Mark said, breaking the comfortable silence that had formed in the sex-smelling room.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it so much,” Jackson replied as he turned his head to look at the other.

“This will surely be a Christmas to remember...what with everything that’s happened,” Mark said with a happy smile on his face.

Cupping Mark’s cheek with one of his hands, Jackson leaned in and started kissing him gently again. Mark rolled on top of Jackson and their innocent makeout session soon turned a lot deeper and more passionate. Jackson was groping his ass while Mark pulled at his hair. They had been making out for a few minutes before both of their phones started going off.

“It’s the guys...that means it must be midnight...Christmas day,” Mark stated while looking down at Jackson.

“Ignore them,” Jackson replied before leaning up and kissing Mark on his jawline.

“They might keep messaging us…” the other pointed out as Jackson planted a few more kisses on his heated skin.

Rolling his eyes, Jackson reached over and quickly silenced their phones.

“Now...where we were?”

Mark laughed and leaned back down, planting a quick kiss on his lovers plump lips.

“Right here.”


End file.
